creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Self-Evaluation
When I first came to college I did a review of a TV show known as Powerless to show that I could do media related work, after that I found out what we were doing during the 2 years of College and I wrote them down and instantly came up with ideas for what I would do in each of them. Next we just got to know each other although as it was the first time I met anyone I forgot everyone’s names and I didn’t interact with anyone for months. Next we did photo editing, I am not very good at editing and often need help from others but I have a bunch of things memorized like how to change colours of things and how to layer other images together. Next me and 2 teammates (Kat & Lucie) made a short TV episode thing about a bunch of students finding a key, I used my good character creation skills to come up with the characters however I do think I am not very good at acting even if my character is similar to myself. Next is advertising, which is where I found out I am better than I thought at researching things when I need to know something. At first I thought the fact that being assigned specifics like for advertising soup for males would limit my creativity but I figured out how to make it interesting after we had already done the ad, luckily my teammate Luan got to do his creative idea. For the Radio Show and Radio Station I found out I have some skills in audio editing but as I am a quiet person I don’t do good at radio and acting. Next for Film Noir I used my creative writing skills to expand on the other’s characters and story as I had planned to use the film advertising final project to write my own story, the story writer for our film noir kept not turning up so I ended up writing the script myself, we also had issues where the 2 in charge were not willing to work sometimes but at the same time not willing to give up control to the rest of us. Before the end of the 1st year we talked about our future plans, my plan for my future has always been the same, I want to be a creative story writer for superhero comics and maybe other media too, I have been creating my own stories, characters and locations for years since I was young so I see this as my only purpose and my number 1 goal. Since I already knew what we were going to do next year I already planned ideas for what I would do for them. The Music Video would be a TV show intro about superheroes where the song plays as clips of the characters showing their powers appear, this would test my video editing skills as I am not good at special effects. The quiz show I wanted to do a music based video game show where I play iconic themes and get people to guess them or maybe a superhero origins quiz, each idea was simple and I had already found perfect quiz music. Promotional Video was the only task I didn’t know anything about while for my future planning my idea was the same. Work on my comics until I can write the 1st story. My final project was originally going to be a written comic book script about superheroes origins but I changed my mind, I will now be making a TV show episode that will go with the music video intro. This will be hard though as I will have to use a lot of special effects. For my future, I know my long-term plan is to write stories for superhero comics and then send them off to be made, for my short term I have looked at different creative writing courses and I hope to finish college properly and that is it for my planning. The skills I have gained from this college are that my creative writing has gotten better and I am able to write intro’s now although I need to work a little on figuring out how to write lines for characters to say. I have basic skills in image, video and audio editing although I can’t do anything too advanced yet and my team working skills are still entirely relying on them talking to me first because I am still too shy to start a conversation with someone new. http://creative-media-work.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Media_Work_Wiki Here is a link to my College Website, I kept the site from the first year and have decided to keep it forever, it has work from school and my previous college as well (although not all of it because I didn’t plan that part at that time) it has categories for easier work finding as well. Category:2nd Year 1st Task